ikanaide
by fuyuhanacherry
Summary: For S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri V / "Apakah lagu yang kauputar saat ini masih sama dengan lagu yang kauputar tiga tahun lalu?" Aku bertanya, dan kau mengabaikannya—lebih tepatnya berpura-pura tak mendengar pertanyaanku dengan earphone yang terpasang di telingamu, padahal tidak ada musik yang diputar


**ikanaide** **(c)** **fuyuhanacherry**

 **Naruto** **(c)** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[ S-savers contest : Banjir TomatCeri 2015 ]**

 **Prompt #19**

 **Kategori : SasuSaku AU for fiction**

 **Summary :** _For S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri V / "Apakah lagu yang kauputar saat ini masih sama dengan lagu yang kauputar tiga tahun lalu?" Aku bertanya, dan kau mengabaikannya—lebih tepatnya berpura-pura tak mendengar pertanyaanku dengan earphone yang terpasang di telingamu, padahal tidak ada musik yang diputar_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kubuka daun jendela samping rumah untuk pertama kalinya. Dapat kulihat di luar sana tampak seorang anak laki-laki juga tengah berdiri di balik jendela rumahnya yang bercat biru muda. Dia memandang ke arah bawah—yang hanya berisi rerumputan hijau tanpa objek yang pasti. Namun aku akhirnya mengerti, ternyata di telinganya terpasang earphone putih yang tersambung dengan ponsel di genggamannya.

Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali menyapa tetangga baruku itu. Ya, aku baru saja pindah rumah di sini karena pekerjaan orang tuaku yang memang mengharuskanku untuk berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal. Setidaknya tiga sampai lima tahun sekali kami pindah untuk itu. Dan kali ini, aku pindah ke sebuah desa di mana orang-orang asing yang tidak kukenal sebelumnya menjadi pengisi lingkunganku—Konoha.

"Sakura!"

Belum sempat aku mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok laki-laki di seberang itu, ibu sudah memanggil. Segera kututup jendela karena angin saat itu bertiup agak kencang. Kemudian kuikuti langkah kakiku berjalan meninggalkan jendela kamar.

"Tolong antarkan ini ke tetangga-tetangga baru kita, ya." Wanita berambut hitam tersenyum ke arahku sembari menunjuk ke arah beberapa kotak kue yang terjejer rapi di atas meja.

"Oke. Tetangga yang mana saja, ngomong-ngomong?" tanyaku setelah mengetahui bahwa hanya ada tiga kotak kue yang tersedia. Sedangkan rumah-rumah yang berdiri di sekitar rumah baru kami berjumlah lebih dari itu.

Ibu meletakkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya di dagu, "Hm … karena cuma ada segini, jadi yang bisa kita kasih hanya dua rumah di samping kanan-kiri kita, dan yang ada di seberang. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Aku hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan. Kemudian aku bawa dua kotak kue—karena jika kubawa semuanya bisa kewalahan membawanya.

Setelah kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil kotak kue ke tiga, secara aneh aku merasa waswas. Rumah yang belum kukunjungi adalah rumah biru sebelah, rumah di mana anak laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran denganku itu tinggal—dia laki-laki yang tiba-tiba menarik perhatianku—bukan, hanya membuatku penasaran saja—sejak kedatanganku kemari.

Langkah kakikku kupelankan agar waktu yang mengiringi kepergianku menuju rumah itu bertambah sekian detik. Sampai di depan pintu, aku berdeham sebentar, lalu kuketuk pintu kayu itu pelan.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, pintu belum juga terbuka.

Kuketuk pintu itu untuk kedua kalinya dan—

"Eh—"

"Ada perlu apa?"

Pintu sudah terbuku terlebih dahulu sehingga membuat kepalan tanganku terpeleset tak mengenai pintu. Dan seseorang di hadapanku saat ini memandangku dengan tatapan tajam, dengan garis bibir yang melekuk ke bawah. Aku sampai mengira orang itu sedang marah, tapi aku berusaha berpikir positif. Lagipula kedatanganku kemari bukan untuk hal-hal yang buruk, bukan?

Dengan hati-hati kuulurkan tanganku yang menggenggam sebuah kotak berwarna coklat, kemudian berkata, "Ini, anggap saja ini salam perkenalan dari tetangga baru."

Sebelum menerima pemberianku, laki-laki itu melirik sekilas ke arah rumahku yang tampak sepi karena seluruh penghuninya sedang berada di dalam rumah—kecuali aku.

"Oh, terimakasih," jawabnya singkat, namun kemudian melanjutkan, "Apa masih ada perlu lagi?"

"A-aaa tidak tidak." Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan salah satu tanganku bergerak ke dua arah horizontal. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu _. Jaa_!"

Dengen segera kubalikkan badanku dan berlari keluar rumah untuk pulang. Gila, galak sekali laki-laki itu, pikirku.

"Jangan berlari, nanti kau jatuh."

Aku menghentikan langkahku yang masih belum keluar dari halaman rumah tetangga baruku itu, lalu memalingkan wajah ke arah pintu yang sebelumnya kuhampiri tadi.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu sudah tak berada di sana. Walau begitu, aku tetap tak bisa memungkiri bahwa orang yang berteriak barusan itu adalah 'dia'.

Hari-hariku berikutnya berjalan dengan sangat biasa. Yah, liburan sekolah masih akan berjalan sampai satu minggu ke depan. Jadi, mungkin sampai hari pertama sekolah, aku belum bisa mendapatkan teman baru. Di sekitar rumah juga tidak ada anak-anak yang seumuran denganku—kecuali anak laki-laki di rumah sebelah yang dengan bodohnya belum kuketahui namanya itu.

"Sakura, cepat kesini!"

Aku yang baru saja memejamkan mataku untuk tidur siang langsung terpanggil oleh sosok wanita dari depan rumah. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya aku malas untuk menuruti panggilannya, tapi pada akhirnya pun aku beranjak dan menemuinya juga—ya, siapa pula yang berani menolak panggilan seorang ibu yang sudah memberimu banyak hal? Perlu diketahui, aku sangat menyayangi ibuku.

Kemunculanku dari balik pintu langsung disambut dengan tarikan tangan wanita itu yang cukup cepat.

"Ada apa, sih, Bu?"

"Itu, lihat lihat! Tetangga baru kita akan pindah rumah. Padahal kita kan sama sekali belum mengenal mereka."

Aku memfokuskan penglihatanku ke arah sebuah mobil di depan rumah sebelah yang sedang sibuk dimasuki barang-barang dan koper. Kemudian mataku menangkap sosok anak laki-laki yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah laki-laki berambut hitam yang kemarin.

"Eh? Mereka pindah? Kenapa?"

Ibu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Tidak tahu. Sayang sekali, ya," ucapnya lirih, kemudian menepuk pundakku. "Aku masuk, ya."

"Ibu memanggilku hanya untuk ini?"

Perempuan yang tengah berada di ambang pintu itu pun tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sedangkan aku masih berdiri di depan rumah, memandang ke arah sosok laki-laki di seberang sana yang dari tadi duduk di depan rumahnya dengan ransel yang cukup besar terpasang di punggungnya. Sepertinya dia sedang menunggu semua barang-barang masuk ke dalam mobil, lalu ikut pergi dengan semua yang ada di dalam mobil hitam itu.

Pergi.

Hei, kenapa cepat sekali? Bukannya baru beberapa hari lalu aku bertemu dengannya? Kenapa cepat sekali dipisahkan?

Oh, mungkin kami memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk saling mengenal. Aku … terlalu mengharap yang bukan bukan.

Semua barang terlihat sudah dimasukkan ke dalam mobil, dan seorang pria memanggil laki-laki itu untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

Dia pun melangkah ke dalam sana dengan langkah yang cukup pelan. Dan satu saat, matanya berpaling ke arahku—dua pasang mata bertemu selama beberapa detik, aku sangat terkejut—dan sepertinya dia juga demikian, jika dilihat dari ekspresinya. Setelah itu, dia menundukkan kepalanya, membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Dia berlalu bersama mobil itu. Rumah yang ditinggalkannya sunyi senyap dengan angin yang tiap menit meniup dindingnya.

Semuanya sudah berakhir. Yang tersisa hanyalah secuil kenangan yang hanya bisa divisualisasi oleh otakku saja. Dan mata _onyx_ nya, tentu aku tidak bisa melupakan peristiwa di detik-detik terakhir itu.

.

.

.

Aku memasang earphone di kedua telingaku, sambil menunggu orang-orang datang di meja pelanggan yang sudah kupesan sejak kedatanganku kemari. Baru setengah dari lagu yang kuputar mengisi ruang pendengaran, salah seorang yang kutunggu sudah dapat kutemukan tengah berjalan masuk ke dalam café.

"Saaaaakura!"

"Inooooo!"

Perempuan itu mempercepat langkahnya, dan kami berpelukan. Dia adalah teman masa SMP-ku sejak pindah ke Konoha. Ya, kami mengadakan reuni untuk beberapa teman SMP hari ini. Dan tak kusangka, Ino sekarang bertambah cantik dengan rambut gaya _ponytail_ yang tak berubah sejak SMP.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Ino menarik kursi lalu duduk di seberang kursiku.

"Tidak juga ahahaha yang lain ke mana, ya?"

"Haiiiiii!"

Sebuah teriakan mengejutkan kami, sontak kami pun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah seseorang—bukan, ternyata dua orang—yang tengah berjalan ke arah kami. Karin dan Hinata.

"Wah, kalian ke sini bersama?"

"Ceritanya panjang hahahaha jadi, tadi sebelum ke sini, aku ke toko buku terlebih dahulu, dan saat keluar dari toko buku, aku melihat Hinata dan dia bilang juga ingin menuju kemari. Ya sudah, deh!" jelas perempuan berkacamata merah panjang lebar.

Kami berbincang ria selama beberapa saat sampai tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan oleh sekumpulan orang yang juga sedang berkumpul di meja seberang—lebih tepatnya satu orang di antara mereka. Aku baru saja menyadari keberadaan mereka, mungkin mereka sudah ada di sana sejak kami sibuk mengobrol.

"Kau melihat siapa, eh?" Karin menyenggol pundakku sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Tidak, kok ahahaha"

"Ah, tadi aku lihat kamu sedang melihat si Uchiha itu!"

Aku terdiam. Uchiha katanya?

"Uchiha yang kaumaksud itu … laki-laki yang rambutnya seperti pantat ayam itu?" tanyaku sambil mengacungkan telunjuk ke arah sosok pemuda di meja seberang—karena termakan penasaran dengan ucapan perempuan berambut merah di sampingku itu.

Kemudian Ino langsung menyahut, "Iya. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Dulu kan kita satu SMP."

"Sakura kan belum ke Konoha saat itu. Wajar dia tidak tahu. Padahal Sasuke ini populer sekali loh, di sekolah."

Aku menganggukkan kepala, tanda mengerti. Tentu aku tahu orang itu, dia yang dulu tinggal di sebelah rumahku, yang tiba-tiba saja pergi sebelum tahun ajaran dimulai. Yang di saat-saat terakhirnya menatap mataku dan setelah itu langsung menunduk. Setelah tiga tahun lamanya, aku baru tahu bahwa namanya adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ah ya, kita belum memesan sesuatu. Kupanggil pelayan dulu."

Reuni kami yang diisi dengan makan-makan dan nostalgia pun berjalan begitu saja, melupakan obrolan singkat tentang seseorang yang masih saja menetap dalam pikiranku sampai saat ini. Tanpa sadar aku sering sekali melirik ke arah sosok itu. Sampai lagi-lagi, untuk kedua kalinya, mata kami bertemu pada satu titik.

Lalu berpaling lagi. Terus saja seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selimut awan yang tebal memenuhi ruang angkasa pagi ini. Dingin. Suhu di bawah angka normal membuatku harus memakai jaket tebal yang biasanya hanya kupakai saat musim dingin. Karena itu pula, jendela kamar yang menghadap rumah kosong sejak tiga tahun lalu itu sengaja tidak kubuka, hanya saja tirainya kubiarkan terbuka agar aku bisa melihat pemandangan di luar, yang sama kosongnya dengan rumah bercat pucat itu.

"Sakura, kami pergi dulu, ya."

Suara dari luar memperingatkanku. Hari ini orangtuaku pergi ke pesta pernikahan temannya di luar kota—mereka berangkat sepagi ini untuk mengejar waktu, tentunya.

Mencoba menghapus bosan sendirian, aku mengambil ponsel dan kupasang earphone putih yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat ponsel tergeletak.

Sembari mendengarkan lagu dari _playlist_ diputar, aku menatap jendela yang ada di seberang. Mengingat pertemuan pertamaku dengan si Sasuke Uchiha. Dia juga sedang menggunakan earphone saat itu. Dan aku jadi penasaran, apa lagu yang sedang dia putar saat itu?

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang bersangkutan dengan Sasuke terus menerus tumbuh dalam otakku. Kenapa dia pindah? Dia pindah ke mana?

Sampai satu saat, aku mengangkap sebuah bayangan di dalam sana—di rumah seberang yang jelas-jelas sudah tak berpenghuni itu. Tubuhku otomatis bergidig. Aku mengucek kedua mataku untuk memastikan. Semakin dilihat, bayangannya semakin jelas. Siapa dia?

Dengan segera aku pergi keluar rumah, mencoba untuk memastikan. Tidak ada kendaraan di halaman rumah itu. Tapi sangat mungkin jika memang benar-benar ada seseorang yang masuk ke sana—karena pintunya terbuka.

Dengan mengendap endap, aku melangkah ke sana. Memberanikan diri karena terlalu ditelan rasa penasaran.

"P-permisi …."

Tak ada yang menjawab. Aku pun melanjutkan langkahku masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam sana gelap, kotor, dan benar-benar tidak terawat. Terlihat lumayan luas, mungkin karena tak ada barang-barang di dalamnya.

"Siapa di sana."

"Eh!" Aku terperanjat tatkala sebuah suara seperti sedang menyapaku. Ternyata benar, ada seseorang di sini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sosok laki-laki keluar dari ruang belakang, sampai wujudnya terlihat jelas di hadapanku. Ternyata sesuai dugaanku. Sasuke.

"I-itu …." Aku benar-benar gugup, tak tahu harus bicara apa saat ini. "Maaf. Tadinya aku hanya ingin memastikan ada orang atau tidak di rumah ini. Karena tadi kulihat dari jendela kamarku—"

"Sekarang kautahu bahwa di sini ada orang. Lalu mau apa?"

Benar-benar. Orang ini benar-benar sangat menakutkan—bahkan aku lebih takut padanya daripada jika sesuatu yang kulihat dari jendela tadi adalah hantu sungguhan.

"Yah, mungkin tidak ada. Maaf telah mengganggumu."

Aku membalikkan badan, melangkah pelan untuk keluar dari rumah itu. Benar-benar tidak seperti yang kuharapkan.

"Siapa namamu?"

Aku menghentikan langkah, memutar badan sembilanpuluh derajat. "Sakura Haruno."

Dan kulihat dia sedang melangkah kemari. Kukira dia akan menghampiriku, ternyata tidak, dia berjalan lurus sampai ke luar rumah. Aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sasuke duduk di lantai balkon yang cukup kotor itu. Aku ikut duduk pula di sana dengan memberi jarak beberapa kotak ubin.

"Kau mengikutiku." Sasuke berucap sambil menatap langit.

"Iya, aku memang mengikutimu."

Laki-laki itu menoleh ke arahku setelah aku mengatakan hal itu. "Kenapa?"

"Kalau boleh jujur, sejak dulu aku selalu ingin mengikutimu. Tapi tidak bisa."

"Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Aku menatapnya, penuh sesal. "O-oh, maaf. Itu karena aku .…"

"Hn?"

"Mungkin … menyukaimu."

"Bodoh." Sasuke tertawa mengejek. "Bagaimana bisa kau menyukaiku, bertemu saja sebelumnya hanya sekali. Itu pun saat kau pertama pindah ke sini."

Aku ikut tertawa. Aku memang pantas untuk ditertawakan. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi pada kenyataannya, sejak tiga tahun lalu, kau selalu ada di dalam pikiranku. Oh—atau mungkin kau punya dendam atau semacamnya kepadaku sehingga kau selalu menghantui otakku?"

"Tidak lucu," ucap Sasuke singkat sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kautahu namaku?"

"Ah, tentu. Aku baru mengetahuinya kemarin, saat di café bersama teman-teman SMP," kataku penuh semangat.

"Kau baru tahu kemarin, jadi selama tiga tahun kau belum mengetahui namaku?"

"Itu karena kau di sini hanya beberapa hari setelah aku pindah kemari."

Tidak dapat kusangka, aku bisa mengobrol seperti ini bersama seseorang yang sebelumnya tak pernah kutemui sampai sepert ini. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Atau aku yang terlalu berlebihan?

"Ah, ya, kenapa kau ke sini?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, dia malah mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya, dan memasang earphone. Sama seperti yang dilakukannya tiga tahun lalu di jendela rumahnya.

"Hm."

Aku menekuk lutut dan mengeratkan dekapanku pada lutut itu, serta kepala yang masih senantiasa mengamati gerak gerik laki-laki di sebelahku itu.

Kami diselimuti keheningan beberapa saat—cukup lama, sampai kemudian Sasuke melepas earphonenya dan berkata, "Baiklah, akan kuceritakan semuanya padamu."

"—eh?"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya. Kemudian berkata, "Ini pertama kalinya aku menceritakan masalahku kepada orang lain. Jadi, dengarkan baik-baik."

"Ooh … baiklah."

"Tiga tahun lalu saat kau pindah ke sini, ibuku sedang sakit keras. Saat itu dia sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Dan di rumah, aku sendirian. Ayah dan keluargaku menemaninya di sana. Sampai malam harinya, ayah menelpon bahwa ibuku sudah meninggal." Sasuke memberi jeda dalam penjelasannya sebentar. "Dan karena itu lah, aku dan ayahku pindah dari Konoha."

"S-Sasuke …." Aku menatap matanya sayu, rasanya ingin sekali kupukul diriku sendiri karena baru mengerti apa sebenarnya yang sudah dialami oleh Sasuke selama ini. Sungguh, aku merasakan sesuatu yang membuatku sangat menyesal. "Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa minta maaf?"

Tentu saja, aku sudah tidak terkejut lagi dengan ucapan ketus dari Sasuke. Karena aku sudah tahu, bahwa sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang baik.

"Lalu, kau ke sini untuk apa?"

"Hanya untuk mengenang masa-masa saat itu."

"Oh … jadi—"

"Dan kau."

Aku terbelalak. "Aku?"

"Tidak. Lupakan saja."

Desiran angin menerpa rambutku. Hari ini benar-benar tak terduga. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa sebahagia ini. Ya, walau mungkin aku hanya bisa merasakan hal ini sekali seumur hidup, aku tetap merasa bersyukur.

Lagi-lagi, kulihat Sasuke mendengarkan musik yang mengalir melalui earphone putih yang biasa dipakainya. Untuk kali ini, aku tidak mau membuang waktuku sia-sia.

"Kau suka sekali mendengarkan musik, ya?"

Dia mengangguk, tanpa berucap apa pun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa lagu yang paling sering kauputar?"

"Banyak."

Aku mengerucutkan bibir, kecewa mendengar jawabannya. Namun, tanpa sungkan aku bertanya lagi. "Apakah lagu yang kauputar saat ini masih sama dengan lagu yang kauputar tiga tahun lalu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Namun, bisa kulihat sebuah senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya.

Karena tak mau buang-buang waktu lagi, aku mendekatkan diriku dengan laki-laki yang saat ini menggunakan kaos lengan pendek biru tua tersebut dan meraih salah satu earphone dari telinganya. Sasuke terlihat terkejut melihat tingkahku, namun akhirnya dia membiarkanku ikut mendengarkan lagu yang diputar.

Dan … tidak ada lagu yang dia putar saat ini. Benar-benar tak terdeteksi suara apa pun.

"Daritadi, apa yang kaudengar?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tawar, dia seperti sedang mempermainkanku.

Dan aku pun meraih ponselnya, melihat-lihat lagu apa saja yang ada di ponselnya itu, dan setelah menemukan sebuah judul lagu yang kukenal, aku langsung mengkliknya.

Kami mendengarkannya bersama-sama ditengah keheningan jam sembilan pagi—dengan satu earphone yang dipasang di salah satu telinga kami. Sebuah kebahagiaan kecil yang tak kupinta, namun datang dengan sendirinya. Aku sangat beruntung.

Namun, sebuah pertanyaan menyusup dalam hatiku; apakah setelah ini Sasuke akan pergi lagi?

Karena pertanyaan itulah, aku memutar lagu ini.

 _Ikanaide_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **END—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

t-tadaima …. *palingin muka* /hush

sebenernya gaada niatan buat balik ke fandom ini *ditawursefandom* tapi denger ada btc aku jadi bikin ff ss juga deh :|

maaf kalo gamemuaskan uhuhuhu ;;;;;;;;;;; dan seperti biasa, AU ((gaperna bisa bikin setting canon walau ss udah canon)) btw ikanaide itu artinya "Don't go" wwww itu salah satu lagu vocaloid /o/

thanks udah baca! selamat bulan publikasi entri btc! semangat savers! #apa

 _sign_ ,

 **fuyu/ulya**


End file.
